Currently, foldable cardboard containers used in the fast-food industry for hotdogs, hamburgers and the like are of a kind which are difficult for the serving persons to close and lock together once the food has been inserted. Further, such conventional containers are particularly difficult to open again after they have been closed, in such a manner as to preserve the locking mechanism intact. While this does not present a problem to the customer, who merely wishes to open the box and does not expect to re-use it, it does present a problem to the person serving the food who may have placed the hotdog, hamburger etc. inside the package and closed it, before remembering that some additional garnish was desired by the customer. The box must then be re-opened, the garnish added, and the box closed again. With conventional boxes, the closure mechanism is destroyed or torn upon the first re-opening, and it must be discarded and replaced by a new box.